Danny Lionheart
by SaurusRock625
Summary: What if Danny AND Sam were hit by the portals power, but gained different powers? What would happen if instead of becoming half ghost, they became half LION! And why does he need a pride? Read this story and FIND OUT! Rated T for mild bad language usage. [Danny F. x Sam M. x ? x ?]
1. Prologue: Birth of a Pride

_**Alright now guys, this fic is an experimental one. Don't be afraid to state your honest opinion, as long as there's NO CUSSING! Now this idea came to me after watching Nat Geo Wild on TV. What would it be like if Danny didn't get ghost powers from the portal, but instead it turned him half lion? What if Sam went in with him and became half lioness? GASP! WHAT IF DANNY COULD BRING CERTAIN GHOSTS BACK TO LIFE?! Anyways read and review! I love receiving constructive criticism! Flames are not welcome! Know that this is my first time writing something that's not a crossover, so give me any advice you can along the way, and tell your friends about my Fics! Please, I'm begging! Well anyway, on to the story!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny phantom! But if I did, Danny would've had a LOT more friends, and he would've told his parents about his powers in the first episode!**_

"This is MY pride!" = Talking

_'What are you hungry for today belly?' = Thinking/Flashbacks/songs(If I decide to do one)_

**"Roooaaarrr!" = Yelling/Roaring**

_**Prologue: The start of a Pride**_

"So this is your parents ghost portal? It doesn't really look all that impressive." This was voiced by a fourteen year old girl wearing black clothing. She had black hair that had a forward facing ponytail tied at the top. She also had purple eyes and wore purple lipstick. She was wearing a black tank top with a purple oval on the front, a black green and yellow plaid skirt and a pair of combat boots. This is Samantha Manson, or Sam as her preference. She's one of Danny's best, and only, friends.

Danny is a fourteen year old boy of average height. He wears a baggy white tee shirt with a red circle in the middle of the chest area, baggy jeans, and a pair of white and red sneakers. He also has black, spiky hair that goes towards the front. His eyes are blue. But the thing about young Danny is, he's been bullied a lot in his life. The school always turns a blind eye, so ever since his second year of middle school he's had a deep rooted inferiority complex! His mom's been trying to help him out of it, but has only had any luck in strengthening THEIR bond as mother and son. As a result he can't make many friends.

But I'm getting slightly off topic here. His father was currently going over the functions of the portal. "Well kids, this is it! The Fenton Ghost Portal will open a portal between the realm of the living, and the ghost zone! Now people will see that we AREN'T crazy!"

Maddie, Danny's mom, was smiling something fierce! "Isn't this wonderful kids? We won't be crazy anymore! And I'm sure that if we meet a good ghost, we can help you make a new friend Danny." She told her son, once again trying to help him come out of his shell. But he just looked down at his feet, so she knew she didn't succeed.

So she went over to her desk to check on the designs...and noticed something wrong! **"Jack wait! There's something wrong!"** But Jack didn't listen! **"BANZAI!"** And he plugged in the portal! It began to glow an ecto green color on the inside, but the portal was unstable! And Danny and Sam were standing **RIGHT IN FRONT OF IT! **Then, before Maddie could tell them to get out of the way, the portal sent a giant blast of electricity and ectoplasm at the two! **"AAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUGGGHHH!"**

Their screams of pain only intensified as the ectoplasm and electrical charge engulfed the two in a cocoon. The two were only visible as silhouettes as the people on the outside could see them transforming! Their bodies turned feline, tails grew from the base of their spines, their hands and feet turned into paws with retractable claws! Finally their bodies were covered in fur, their ears became rounded and moved to the top of their heads, and their jaws elongated to look like a cats mouth! ...But bigger... (Basically, they look like the lions and lionesses from disneys the lion king. Oh I love that movie!)

When it was over, Maddie, Jack and Tucker opened their eyes which they had to squint because of the harsh light and saw in Danny and Sam's places, was a Lion that was completely white, from its mane to its fur, with crystal blue eyes and a medium length mane. In Sam's place was a lioness that was completely black, save for its purple eyes and pearly white teeth. Both are currently unconscious, but the three had a pretty good idea as to who they really are.

"Jack, I'm going to run a blood test, just to be on the safe side. In the meantime, watch over them and make sure that when they wake up they DON'T hurt themselves...OR OTHERS!" Maddie said taking two hypodermic needles and drawing a bit of blood from the two of them. Jack just gave a quick salute, and pulled up a chair.

It took two hours to get any conclusive results from the blood test, but Maddie gave the news that the two lions were still Danny and Sam, much to everyone's relief. Especially Sam's parents, who arrived an hour ago to pick up their daughter. Finally the two began to stir, releasing low roars as they yawned, though neither of the two teens noticed as they were still half asleep.

Danny finally spoke up, but in a much more laid back manner. "Man, I can't even remember the last time I had such a good nap." Sam unknowingly scratched the back of her ear using her hind leg. "I'm with Danny on that! For the first time since I was seven, I feel well rested! So, anything happen while we were...why are you guys so much taller than us now?" Sam asked finally noticing that everyone was suddenly so much taller!

Danny took notice of this, but he also noticed that he was standing on all fours. He tried to stand on his hind legs only to lose his balance and go quadruped again! He looked at his hands only to see white lion paws! In his panic he looked to Sam only to find a black lioness looking right back at him! At this point they did the first thing that came to mind...they screamed!

**"AAAAAAAAAHHHHH! What happened to us?!"** At this point they were so scared that they were running around like chickens with their heads cut off! Jack and Mr. Manson tried to get them to stop and calm down, but had no luck. Sam's mother Pamela, however got an idea! She got in front of her daughter, removed one of her gloves, and began to scratch Sam behind the ear! Sam at first tried to run again, but soon found that she liked having her ear scratched and gradually began to calm down.

Her mother was whispering soothing words to her daughter. "It's okay Sammy. I want you to know that even if this is permanent, we'll find a way to help you. And we most certainly will NOT try and turn you into a pelt on our wall!" She glared at her husband at that last sentence, daring him to try something against her daughter. Naturally, he backed off.

Maddie said the same stuff to Danny, only she was rubbing his belly to get him calm. He was actually PURRING from the belly rub! And lions NEVER purr! Once the two were completely calm, Maddie began to explain her findings.

"Alright, from what I found in the blood tests, it seems that the portal has altered your own DNA. You both are now half lion!" She said to them, her more scientific side taking over. This however confused everyone in the room. Especially Danny's older sister Jazz, who arrived a half an hour ago. Mr. Manson decided to voice his confusion. "But Mrs. Fenton, I'm confused as to how this happened. If I remember correctly you and your husband were creating a Ghost Portal, correct? So shouldn't they have become half ghost and not half lion?"

As much as Maddie hated to admit it, it was a very good question. She then turned to look at the kids. "Tell me, were either of you wearing anything that had animal DNA in it?" The two remembered the necklaces they were wearing. "Yeah, the two of us were wearing our lucky lions tooth necklaces! We wore them today for good luck." Danny said, reaching for the necklace, relieved that he still had it! Sam's, like Danny's necklace, was hidden within their fur.

A cartoon lightbulb then appeared above Tucker's head! "Guys! I think I know why you're half lion instead of half ghost! The ectoplasm and electrical charge from the portal must've caused the lion DNA in the fangs on the necklaces to merge with your own! It's the only logical solution!" Tucker explained, showing everyone a diagram of his theory on his PDA. Surprisingly, Sam and Danny were using the tufts at the end of their tails as paint brushes to take notes.

Pamela then asked a very sensitive question. "What's going to happen to them now? I mean obviously lions live in prides normally consisting of one male and multiple females. So, what do we do?" The grown ups decided to leave the room to talk about this in private, meanwhile Danny and Sam were trying to figure out how to change back.

Then, without warning, an aura of black fire in the form of a lioness surrounded Sam! When it dissipated, there stood Sam totally human again! Thankfully she was still wearing what she had on before the transformation. "Sam, how did ya do that?!" Sam just shrugged at Tucker's question. "I don't know. I just thought of myself as a human. Next thing I know, that aura shows up and I've turned back!" Danny thought about this. If what Sam said is true, then that means that all he has to do to transform is think of his human self! So he did, focusing hard, and he was soon engulfed in an aura of white fire in the form of a big male lion! When it was gone, human Danny stood in place of the lion!

That was what the grown ups saw when they came back downstairs. But rather than dwell on it, they decided to cut to the chase. "Well kids, I think you should sit down for this." And they did. Pam then just stated what she knew. "Now Sam, Danny, we all know that you two have been dating in secret for the past year." This made the two teens nervous. Sam's mother only called her 'Sam' when she was being TOTALLY serious about something! Sam knew that whatever it was they wanted to talk about, it's a real doozy! The two teens just nodded looking at the ground.

Maddie began to feel uncomfortable with where the conversation was gonna go. But she decided to just get it over with. "Well, kids...uh, this is gonna be kinda...awkward. But this month is the beginning of...well..._thebeginningofmatingseasonfor lionsofyouragegroupandover!_" The last part came out pretty fast, but thanks to Danny and Sam's now enhanced sense of hearing they understood what she said, and their jaws dropped right down into the ground at what Danny's mother is implying!

Danny was the first to recover, but all he could get out was this. "What, but I, we, you think, you want us to, **WHAT?!"** "That's right Daniel. And unfortunately, we have no idea how to stop this without hurting either of you. So Sam's parents and her grandma, who we called so she'd know what's going on, have given you their blessing to start a pride with Sam. Also, you need to not back down to bullies like Dash Baxter! You need to protect your pride, and embrace your inner lion! Don't fight it, because it's as much a part of you as your human half!" Jack explained, actually saying something that made sense instead of random ghost nonsense!

Tucker just looked confused. "Mr. Fenton, how can either of them have pride? It's not in their natures!" Pamela was the one to clear things up for the young techno geek. "Actually Tucker, in the wild a Pride is what people call a group of lions!" No sooner had she said this did Tucker finally catch on to the whole 'mating season' bit that he missed, and he passed out onto the floor. But before Danny and Sam could react, they instinctually turned back to their lion forms and ran up to Danny's room!

What happened in there no one wanted to know. Thankfully they couldn't hear what was going on because the rooms in the house were soundproofed. The adults decided to try and find a place in the outskirts of Amity Park where they could go to better get in touch with nature.

No one knew it yet, but with new life beginning to form in Sam, a grand adventure was about to unfold! And on a side note, Jack and Maddie managed to fix the problem with their portal and it now worked properly! YAY FOR THEM! And all just before bed! Now, how will this incident change things for Danny and Sam? Who are the others who will join his pride? Read the next chapter and FIND OUT!

_**Well, I'd say that's all I've got for this story for now! I'll be working on the next chapter once I get my newest chapter of Phantom of Perim up and running! Also, I'll need help deciding who I should add to Danny's pride. Send me a few ideas in the reviews, and I'll set up a poll so you guys can vote for who you want to be in Danny's pride! The girls can be either human or ghost, but know that I will NEVER DO INCEST! Also, just because Danny now has a pride, does NOT mean I support polygamy! Well with that outta the way, READ AND REVIEW! Constructive Criticism always appreciated, Flamers not welcome!**_


	2. The First Cub

_**Howdy partners! SaurusRock625 here once again with the newest chapter of Danny Lionheart! Now in this one Danny and Sam are expecting their first cub! Now the reason I didn't say 'cubs' is because since Sam is half human, her body can't handle the strain of giving birth to anything more than twins or triplets at max. As for why I had the two married so soon, well let's just say that since they had just become half lion, their instincts easily overpowered their sense of reason. I hope that clears things up. Also there will be a fight at the school, but there will be some teachers who actually side with Danny rather than just cast him aside like lukewarm water that has no use! Now without further ado...BACK TO ADVENTURE!**_

_**Disclaimer: I still don't own Danny Phantom! But if I did, Dani would be Danny's blood daughter!**_

"I hate poachers!" = Talking

_'No one messes with MY pride and lives to tell the tale!' = Thinking/Flashbacks/Songs(If I decide to include any)_

**"Roooaaarrr!" Yelling/Roaring**

**Chapter 1: Birth of the First Cub**

It was a normal day at the Fenton household. We currently find the aforementioned family in the kitchen. Maddie was working on a new invention for detecting any ghosts, Jazz was reading a psychology book, Jack was reading the morning paper, and Danny was asleep on the sofa in the living room curled up next to his pregnant mate Sam. ...wait, PREGNANT?! Yes, she's pregnant! She's currently eight months along but since she conceived as a lioness, she has to give birth as a lioness.

Also ever since she became half lioness, she's given up her old ultra-recyclo vegetarian lifestyle. But she does still care for the environment. Maddie then looked up from her invention and wiped the sweat from her brow.

"Alright. Two more days, and it's done!" She said, looking rather proud of her accomplishment. Although her husband only heard the last two words. "What did you say?" He asked excitedly putting down his newspaper.

"It's done?! **The Fenton Ghost Finder is finally done!**" He yelled out, forgetting about the sleeping lion couple in the living room. He heard the lion yawns and turned to see the two turning to look at them, blinking the sleep from their eyes. He scratched the back of his neck, looking sheepish and apologetic at the same time.

"Whoops! Sorry kids. I forgot you two were still sleeping..." The two just waved it off, now feeling well rested. "It's alright dad. So, what's that thing do?" Danny asked, inquiring the strange device. Jack then got the grin back on his face. "Well Danny boy, this is the Fenton Finder! This baby not only uses satellites to lead you right to the ghosts, but it also tells you if that ghost is good, bad, indifferent, or under some form of mind control!" Jack exclaimed, himself and Maddie having thought of this just in case.

Sam perked up hearing this. "Wow. That'll come in handy! But maybe it'd be wiser if you guys TEST it before using it in the field." Sam explained, not wanting there to be any unseen bugs in the system. Just then a metallic female voice came from the device.

"Welcome to the Fenton Finder. A ghost is near! Walk outside." Everyone got up and did just that. When they opened the door they recoiled back at the sight of a ghost about to knock on their door! It was a male ghost that had a tail instead of legs. He had pale blue skin, eyes that were totally red with no pupils, and he wore a purple cloak with a hood and a pair of grey gloves. He was also holding a staff with a clock on the top, and seemed to be continuously shifting from child, to grown man, to old timer at random times.

"Ghost located! Threat level; indifferent. Possibility of becoming an ally! Thank you for using the Fenton Finder." "Well, at least we know it works!" Jack said grinning like mad. Maddie then invited the ghost into the house. "Please excuse the mess! Had I known we'd be having any form of company today, I would've taken the chance to tidy up!"

The ghost just waved her off. "There is no need to apologize. I am Clockwork, the master of time! And I have come to warn you Daniel. Before you ask, yes I know who you are! And I have come to warn you of an event that will cause you to go down a dark future!" He said in all seriousness. This got everyone's attention. They all sat down and listened to what the time spirit had to say.

"Today, a man by the name of Dash Baxter will attempt to fight you Daniel. But when you are about to win, he will throw a switchblade that he got his hands on before school with startling precision. It misses you, but hits Samantha right in her womb, killing her along with your unborn child!" He says grimly. Even the most evil spirits in the ghost zone will NEVER purposefully harm a child! Especially an INFANT!

Sam turns pale hearing this fearing not for herself, but for her child! She wraps her arms around her abdomen trying to shield her child. Danny grows angry at hearing what Baxter would do to his mate and cub, letting loose a deep, growl from his throat. Clockwork is not finished yet though.

"There is a way to prevent this however! If you call the school and tell them that Sam is too sick to go to school today, she can safely give birth here with no risk to your cub! I will be staying here until she has given birth. This way, I can insure there are no complications." The others looked relieved at this and Danny saw that he would have to get to school soon.

Maddie got up. "I'll go call the school and tell them that Sam's 'too sick to come in today.' Better safe than sorry!" She said walking over to the nearest phone. Danny, seeing his beloved still shivering at what the time ghost had said would've happened, walked over to her and gave her a loving nuzzle. This seemed to have the desired effect, as she calmed down right way.

"Sam, you stay here and rest. I'll deal with Baxter today and be home later. You've got nothing to worry about." He told her changing back to his human form. She just nodded at this and kissed him goodbye. With that said and done he walked out the door, and Jazz gave him a ride to school. Meanwhile, Clockwork picked up the TV remote and pressed the power button. The TV flickered to life and showed that today was the beginning of shark week, which he began to watch with great interest.

It was midway through the day at Casper High School, and everyone was busy with something. Currently it was lunch at the school. Kids were eating, socializing, and Danny was currently on high alert. He wasn't taking any chances, still thinking about what Clockwork had said. He was currently eating a steak he had prepared yesterday for his lunch at school. Just as he swallowed the last piece of it, trouble in the form of a certain jock we all know and hate arrived.

"Well, well, well! If it isn't my favorite punching bag! And there's no teacher here to protect you THIS time Fen-tern!" Dash was so busy taunting, he didn't notice Danny get up and walk to him until he was grabbed by the collar of his shirt. Danny then threw Dash over his head and into the wall! This shocked everyone, even Mrs. Macho the school gym teacher! They all knew that Danny had developed an extremely short temper, but they didn't think he would attack anyone!

Danny then spoke with so much venom, one would probably mistake him for a snake. "Listen, and listen well Baxter! You have taunted me, and made my life miserable for too long! Get this through your thick skull! I am NOT yours, or anyone's punching bag anymore!" Danny turned around to walk away, when his sensitive hearing heard the telltale click of a switchblade! He barely managed to dodge in time! When he saw the blade, Clockworks words echoed through his head.

Danny roared in rage before charging at Dash, taking him by surprise! **"BOOYAKASHA!" **Danny yelled as he landed a wicked right hook to Dash's temple, knocking him out instantly! He would've continued his rage filled Assault if the gym teacher hadn't tapped him on the shoulder. He turned to her and she handed him her cell phone.

"Phone call for you mister Fenton. Sounds important judging by the panicky tone in your father's voice!" She said.

Danny held the phone to his ear and answered. "Hello. Danny speaking. Who is this?" _"Danny! You and Jazz gotta get to the front of the school right now!"_ "Whoa, dad! Slow down! What's the hurry? Is everything okay over there?" _"No everything's NOT ok! It's a code blue situation! The stork has landed! I repeat, the stork has landed!"_

That made Danny freeze! He and the others had picked that phrase as a code for when Sam finally gave birth. But he didn't expect it to happen so soon. He looked around until he spotted his sister. He gave Mrs. Macho back her phone while shouting to Jazz. **"Hey Jazz, the stork has landed! Come on!"**

Jazz just stood there confused as Danny ran out of the cafeteria. "What's he talking about? The school is serving chicken, not stork." Realization soon dawned on her. "Oh! THAT STORK! **WAIT FOR ME DANNY!" **She yelled, running after him.

The drive home was fast and crazy! A police officer pulled them over for speeding, but gave them a police escort when they told him why they were going so fast. When they got to the house, Danny rushed out of the car and burst through the door! He heard the cries of a newborn baby. He walked up to Sam, now in her human form holding a small babe. She was covered in sweat, and panting slightly from having just given birth.

Maddie walked to her son after removing her doctors mask and latex gloves, guiding him to the couch where his wife lay. "Congratulations Danny, it's a girl!" Danny looked at his daughter as she slowly stopped crying. She had the same skin color as her mother, as well has her mother's nose, chin and eye shape. But she had her daddy's lips and eye color. Her hair was black with a streak of pure white in it.

She looked up at the man looking at her, and instantly knew this was her father. She smiled and made baby noises at him. Everyone in the room, even Clockwork who disguised himself as a human Daaawed at how cute this baby is.

Danny finally found his voice. "She's perfect! Let's call her...Sammy. Little Sammy." Sam however had another idea. "I've got a better idea. Dani, with an 'I'." Danny looked confused for a moment, but he soon smiled again, letting his daughter grab his finger. "Dani...I love it!" Both parents knew that while a baby would be a big responsibility, but for now, they were just happy to be a family.

Suddenly a limo pulled up in front of the house. And mister and misses Manson ran into the room! Grandma Manson rode in on her motorized soon as they laid eyes on Dani, their faces lit up like a Christmas tree! "Oh! It's a boy!" "Honey, that's its tail." "It's a girl!" Jeremy, Pamela, and granny said in that order.

Once everyone had their turn holding Dani, Danny had unfolded the couch into a bed to make it more comfortable for Sam, while Sam was nursing Dani. Jack had taken the liberty of moving Dani's crib down to the living room for the night. Soon Dani was fast asleep in her crib, while Danny and Sam laid down next to each other, holding each other in a loving embrace.

"I'm so happy that I'm a mommy now. I think we should bring Dani with us when we go to school so we can keep a closer eye on her." Sam said, wanting to be as close to her daughter as possible. Her husband had no objections. They had all the same classes together, so it would be easy for them to care for Dani in between classes. They soon fell into a blissful sleep, dreaming about the years to come.

_**Okay, this chapters finished! Wow, two chapters in ONE DAY! I'm gonna need a break! So, I still need suggestions from you guys on which girls should join Danny's pride! Remember, the girl can be human OR ghost, but I WON'T DO INCEST! Well, goodbye for now! Read and Review! No flames!**_


	3. First Hunt!(Reloaded)

_**Well guys, here we are once again with a new episode of Danny Lionheart! Now, you're probably thinking that I was way too harsh with Dash in the last chapter right? Well I have three good reasons why I did that! Number one, he was nothing more than an arrogant jerk who had to put down others just to make himself feel good! Reason number two, I don't like him AT ALL! Reason number 3... Look what I can do! (Does a one handed hand stand) Ha ha! Ha! But I'm getting off track. This chapter will mainly focus around a replacement quarterback being found for the Casper High school football team. Will Danny try out for it? Let's find out! Also throughout the chapter Danny and Sam will be taking care of Dani, and Maddie's going to take the two on their first hunt to better learn about their new lion powers! Also I plan to give them abilities from different big cats. Let me know which ones you think would be good for them. Now once again...BACK TO ADVENTURE!**_

_**Disclaimer: I still don't own Danny Phantom in any way possible! All credit goes to their original owners!**_

"It's called the circle of life." = Talking

_'Mr. Lancer just HAD to wake up Dani, didn't he?' = Thinking/Flashbacks/Songs(If I decide to include any)_

**"Alright! The first hunt!" = Yelling or Roaring**

_**Chapter 2: New Quarterback! First Hunt!**_

* * *

Crying. That's the first thing Danny heard when he woke up that morning. But it's been a month of the same wake up call so he's used to it. He got up out of bed, trying extra hard not to wake Sam. He got up and picked up his daughter from her crib, gently rocking her back and forth in an attempt to silence her cries.

"It's okay Dani. Daddy's here. What's wrong sweetie, do you need a diaper change?" He could tell from the smell that she had messed her diaper in her sleep. He carried her over to the changing table and laid her down. He got a fresh diaper from the stack next to the table, along with some wet wipes and a bottle of baby powder. He then proceeded to change Dani's diaper.

He first untapped the diaper, recoiling back slightly from the smell. He cleaned her up and threw away the dirty diaper. He then applied a little baby lotion to her so she wouldn't get a rash, and finished up with a light dusting of baby powder. He then put the new diaper on her, taped up the sides, and kissed his gurgling baby girls belly making her giggle in that cute way that only a baby can. While this was going on, Sam was awake watching the whole thing. She smiled seeing her little cub getting along with her daddy. She got up and walked over to them, gave Danny a good morning kiss before picking up her daughter.

They both then heard a gurgling noise come from Dani's stomach. Dani didn't like this feeling and started punching her belly as hard as her tiny, still developing arms would allow. But Sam gently stopped her. "Ah, ah, ah Dani. Don't hurt your belly! It's just telling you it's hungry. Come on, mama's got some yum-yum for you." She said, before she started nursing her cub.

This was the scene that the rest of the family walked in on. Maddie had actually sewed a new outfit for her grand baby. It was a black onesie with a picture of a white lion stitched on the front. When she looked up, she saw Sam holding Dani so her head was over her shoulder, patting the babies back. Dani let out a little baby burp before sighing in content and snuggling into her mother like only a baby can. Maddie had inwardly Daaawed at this.

Soon enough though, it was time for Sam and Danny to go to school. But they planned on taking Dani with them. She was still young and needs to be around her parents as much as possible. So they put Dani's new onesie on her, along with a pair of socks and little baby booties. Then they put her safely in the baby carrier in the RV, and drove off to school.

_**~~~~~Casper High School~~~~~**_

Once at Casper high, Danny and Sam were instantly swarmed by students wanting to see the baby. Dani was asleep though, and began to let out sounds of discomfort. So Danny made them all back off! Knowing about Danny's temper, they wisely did so. They continued to walk to class with Dani strapped into a baby carrier that Danny was wearing.

Once they made it to their first class, which was Mr. Lancers English class, they made their way to their desks. But Mr. Lancer came in soon after and was shocked when he saw the baby. **"RETURN OF JAWS!"** He yelled in surprise. But in doing so he woke up Dani who began crying from being woken up before she was ready.

Sam immediately sprung into action. She ran over, gently took her daughter out of the carrier, and began to rock her back and forth in an attempt to calm her down. When that didn't work, she began to quietly sing a lullaby to her baby girl. Danny meanwhile looked at Mr. Lancer with anger etched over his face.

"What's the big idea Lancer?! You woke my daughter!" Mr. Lancer apologized stating that he was just surprised to see one of his students with a baby. Once Dani had calmed down and went back to sleep class began.

It was rather boring and slow for a lot of the students. But even though the two had their daughter with them, they continued to work as hard as they could. They took important notes, asked good questions, and even pointed out some flaws with certain aspects of the book they were reading. It was titled Jaws.

Finally the bell rang, but before he let them go, Mr. Lancer had an important announcement to make.

"Alright now students. I'm sure you're all wondering why it is mister Baxter was not with us today. Well, due to his actions a month ago, in the fact he tried to kill a fellow student during school hours, he has been expelled and sentenced to five years in Juvenile Detention, before serving an additional twenty years in Prison. Therefore, the school is having tryouts after school today for anyone who is interested in becoming the new Quarterback for the schools football team." And with that, he let them go to their next class.

"Dude, you should totally try out for the position of Quarterback! With your lion abilities you'd be a shoo in!" Tucker told his friend, mostly wanting to use Danny's position to get a girlfriend. But Danny wasn't so sure.

"I don't know Tucker. I mean if I do this, Sam and I would be a little higher on the schools social ladder. But at the same time, I won't be able to spend as much time with my daughter. What do you think Sam?" He asked his mate, hoping she would know what to do. And fortunately for him, she did.

"Okay, here's what I'm thinking. You try out for the position, and if you get the job, go for it! Then when you get home, you take care of Dani for a while, and I'll rest! Just think of it like having a job." Danny thought about this. She had a point. If he did this, it would be like having to work for a living.

"What would I do without you Sammy?" He asked, kissing her on the cheek. The day soon rolled around and Danny walked to the football field where Mrs. Macho was taking notes on the performance abilities of the students trying out for the position of Quarterback.

Watching the try outs was a group of popular kids. The first one was the only boy in the group now that Dash was in Juvie. He looked to be of Asian descent. He had black hair, eyes that were kinda squinty, and had the big, muscular build of a football player. This is Kwan, a member of the football team who is more content with being a wide receiver.

The next three are girls. One of them has dark skin and baby blue colored eyes, along with dark brown hair. She's wearing the standard cheerleader outfit and also watching the tryouts. The second one is dressed the same as the first, but she has light skin, slightly darker blue eyes, and blonde hair that falls to her mid back. She also has a flower shaped hair clip in her hair. The last girl was wearing an orange skirt, yellow shirt, and had a light orange hairband holding her dark hair in a ponytail. She also has light brown skin and blue eyes. These girls are Paulina Sanchez, Star Supreme, and Valerie Gray. The three most popular girls in school.

The group spotted Danny and Sam, and Kwan waved them over. They walked over, being very cautious though as they generally didn't have a good history with this crowd. Kwan was the first to speak up. "Hey Danny. You here to try out for the role of the teams Quarterback?" Danny just nodded, trying to reign in his instincts to fight this male. "Well, good luck to ya! Listen, I know we don't have the best history since middle school. But the four of us want to...apologize. For how we acted you know? It wasn't right."

This took Danny by surprise. He didn't expect these guys to apologize to him! At first he didn't want to forgive them because of all the years they spent tormenting him! But, then he remembered that his mother once told him that everyone deserves a chance at forgiveness. And he could see in their eyes that they were genuinely sorry for what they did. Finally, he came to a decision.

"Forgiven. I learned long ago that one shouldn't hold a grudge. So, I won't hold one against any of you." He said smiling. The others also smiled, relieved that Danny was willing to forgive. Paulina's attention was then locked on Dani, who had grabbed her hair and started playing with it. "Awww, she's so cute! We heard about your pregnancy earlier in the year! Congratulations! May I hold her?"

Sam smiled at seeing her daughter already taking a liking to the Latino girl. "Sure you can. Here, hold out your arms. Use one hand to support her head like this. There, you're a natural!" While Sam was showing Paulina how to hold Dani, the baby just kept playing with the girls hair. She then let out a slur of baby babble that had everyone, even the jocks who were watching the try outs Daaawing at how cute she is!

Finally Danny's name was called and he walked over to the field. "Alright Fenton! Let's see if you've got what it takes!" Mrs. Macho said tossing a football in the air with one hand. "For your try out I'll be testing your physical capabilities. Speed, endurance, distance of throw, things like that. Now first, I want you to take this football and throw it as far as you can, while I run to catch it."

Danny was first shown how to hold and throw the ball, and he then did as instructed, throwing the ball as hard as he could. Which we can now see is pretty darn far! Mrs. Macho was so focused on trying to catch the ball that she didn't even notice that she was nearing the touchdown zone. She caught the ball and stopped running. It was then that she noticed where she ended up.

She jogged back to where Danny was standing. "Fenton! That was the farthest pass I have ever seen in my years of coaching this team! You have a real gift for this sport! But, let's run a couple more tests to see if you got what it takes." She then lead him to the track. "Alright, I want you to run one lap around this track! Aim for the shortest time possible."

He got into position, and the coach brought out her stopwatch. "Ready... Set... **GO!**" And run Danny did! He wasn't even breaking a sweat. He soon completed his lap and Mrs. Macho was very impressed by the results. "Well, well, well! One minute even! I think you've broken a record!"

I don't think we need to discuss the endurance portion of the try out. Danny passed with flying colors! Mrs. Macho took out her megaphone so everyone could hear her. **"I don't need to see anyone else! Daniel Fenton is the teams new Quarterback!"** She told Danny to show up for practice every other Tuesday and Thursday, and Danny walked back over to the others.

They all congratulated him before Paulina gave Dani back to Sam, and they all went home. It was a peaceful walk home for the young family, but they then saw something strange. Maddie was loading up a jeep with camping supplies. "Uh, mom. What're you doin'?" Danny asked a bit concerned. She stopped what she was doing and looked at the kids.

"Hi guys! How was school?" She asked in her usual cheerful manner. "Well, Mr. Lancer woke Dani from her mid morning nap today, but other than that, it was fine. Although Danny made the cut for the school football team...as the new Quarterback!" Sam told her mother-in-law. Maddie squealed in joy and hugged her son, being careful not to hurt Dani who was once again in her baby carrier, and giggling at her fathers expense.

"Oh Danny, I am so proud of you!" She let him go, and they all went inside. After setting down their school stuff, Sam took Dani to the changing table, knowing that her baby girl would need to be changed right now. Maddie then spoke up. "Alright kids, you need to better learn how to use your lion forms and capabilities, so, I'm taking you two on a little hunting trip in the forests outside of Amity Park today! And don't worry about Dani, I called Sam's mom, and she said that she'll be here to babysit today."

This got the two riled up! Their first hunt since they became half lion! There was a knock on the door and Danny went to answer it. Mrs. Manson was at the door holding a bag of baby supplies. "Hello Mrs. Manson. Please come in. We've been expecting you!" Danny said, politely inviting her into his home. She walked in and set the bag down on the couch.

"Thank you. And please Danny, you don't have to call me Mrs. Manson all the time. Just call me 'mom' or Pam." Danny just nodded, knowing it was pointless to argue with her. Once he explained how to take care of Dani to Mrs. Manson, he and Sam got into the jeep and drove off to the woods around Amity Park.

*****Amity Park Hunting Grounds*****

When they got to the grounds, Maddie had Sam and Danny go lion. Soon they began to track their prey. Soon the group came across their target... A herd of deer! Danny and Sam's mouths were watering at the prospect of fresh meat!

Almost instantly, their instincts kicked in! Sam and Danny began to use the tall grass as cover, sneaking up on their target. They followed Maddie's advice and went after the buck with a broken leg. Once they were at a good enough distance to the deer, Sam rushed in at maximum speed! This caused the herd to run, but Sam and Danny managed to catch the buck, which was at a severe disadvantage due to the broken leg!

Sam pounced, holding onto the bucks back with her hook-like claws, clamping down on its muzzle in order to suffocate it! Danny does the same, only he clamps down on the throat, cutting off its air supply at the windpipe. Ganging up on your foes, lions practically invented it!

Once it was dead, the two carried it over to the jeep, where Maddie then tied it to the hood. They drove back home, satisfied at the results of a successful hunt. This would be just the first of many hunts, and they knew this. But for now, they decided to just go home and enjoy a nice bar-b-que of venison!

* * *

_**And there we go! This chapter is done! Sorry for the long update, but I was working on some of my other stories. You know how it goes! By the way, I need your honest opinion on who you think Danny should fight first! I'm stuck between Vlad, Skulker and Ember. I want YOU... To tell me who you think he should fight first! Also if anyone is interested in doing a fanfiction reading of any of my stories on YouTube, The Phantom Before Christmas for example, feel free to PM me and talk to me about it! Oh, and if you can find a way to make it into a nightmare before Christmas style in terms of animation... I'm sure the viewers would like that! Thanks again!**_


	4. Hunter vs Hunter

_**Well guys, here's the newest episode of Danny Lionheart! This chapter is actually the first one to have a song in it, as it also talks of how Danny will be king of his territory, so I'm sure you're all familiar with the song being used in this chapter! By the way, as the title says, there will be a fight between Danny and Skulker in this chapter, so hold on to your hunting knives!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom, or the song 'I just can't wait to be king!'**_

"Poachers... I can't stand em'!" = Talking

_'I need a drink.' = Thinking/Flashbacks/Songs_

**"Rooooaaaaarr!" = Yelling/Roaring**

_**Chapter 3: Hunter vs. Hunter! Better bring plenty of ammo, 'cause there's gonna be a whole lotta hunting!**_

* * *

€€€€The Ghost Zone: Skull Island¥¥¥¥

Inside the hut on Skull Island, we find a ghost sitting in a chair lined with the pelt of a ghost zebra. This ghost appeared to be made out of metal with green fire for hair. He was looking at the spot on the wall of his trophy room that was yet to be filled. "I think it's time I go on a little hunt today. This will mark the one trophy I need...to prove that I'm the ultimate hunter!

He then slapped a label into the blank trophy spot. It read 'Reserved for White Lion.'

€€€Meanwhile: At the Fenton Home¥¥¥

Danny was busy taking care of Dani while Sam was resting on the sofa. The three of them were in their lion forms, and Danny was letting Dani play with the tuft on the end of his tail. He enjoyed family moments like these. And was looking forward to many more to come!

Tucker then walked into the living room. "Hey guys, come on! Turn human and meet me in front of your house! Your parents have a surprise for you!" Curious, they shifted back to human, helping Dani with her transformation and walked outside. They put Dani in her stroller and followed their parents as they walked deep into the woods. Soon enough, they came across a sight that made them gasp while smiling!

It was a beautiful grassland, with some trees, a huge cropping of rocks with a big cave inside, and a big old watering hole filled with clean, clear water! There were some prey animals there, yet they didn't seem to mind their presence. "It's beautiful..." This was all that Sam could say at the moment.

Suddenly, green bullets whisked right past Danny! He turned around and saw the ghost with a gun! Acting on instinct, Danny ran right at him, avoiding a hail of bullets as he did! Once he was close enough, Danny pounced right on the ghost, who drew his hunting blade from his wrist trying to stab Danny! Soon though, at the ghost noticed that he had the wrong white lion. He wanted a full grown lion, not a teenage one!

"I apologize for the misunderstanding whelp. I thought you were a more worthy trophy!" He said, retracting his knife. This made Danny back off in confusion. "Trophy? What are you talking about?" Danny asked, very confused by this ghosts behavior. The ghost got up and dusted himself off. "My name is Skulker, and I am the ghost zones greatest hunter!" He proclaimed introducing himself.

"A Hunter huh? You know Danny, since you're king of this territory, that's the FIRST thing that should go!" Sam said, walking up to her life mate. Skulker seemed to take offense to this comment. "Not while I'm around! So long as I exist, hunting shall remain a national sport!" He told the two, not realizing that as he spoke music began to play. The parents who were watching just readied themselves for a good show, knowing that the two's singing was phenomenal. Dani had fallen asleep, so she wouldn't see this.

"Yeah Skulker? We'll let me tell you how I feel about that!" Danny said pouncing. He landed in front of Skulker and began to sing.

**Danny**

_I'm gonna be a mighty king,_

_So enemies beware!_

**Skulker**

_Well I've never seen a king of beasts,_

_With quite so flimsy hair!_

**Danny**

_I'm gonna be the mane event,_

_Like no king was before!_

_I'm brushing up on looking down._

_I'm working on my __**ROAR!**_

**Skulker**

_Thus far a rather_

_Uninspiring thing... _

**Danny**

_Oh I just can't wait, to be king~!_

**Skulker**

"Well you have a long way to go whelp! If you think..."

**Danny**

_No one saying "do this!"_

**Skulker**

_Now when I said that, I-_

**Sam**

_No one saying "be there!"_

**Skulker**

_What I meant was-_

**Danny**

_No one saying "stop that!"_

**Skulker**

_Now, what you don't realize-_

**Sam**

_No one saying "see here!"_

**Skulker **

_**NOW SEE HERE!**_

As they sang, Sam joined in, and on their own individual parts one of them made funny faces while teasing Skulker while the other sang their part. Skulker then looked to see the two riding away on ostriches.

**Danny**

_Free to run around all day!_

**Skulker**

_Well that's definitely out!_

**Danny**

_Free to do it all my way!_

Skulker begins to follow them by flying with his jetpack, trying to get a word in. But he ends up crashing into a rhinos butt!

**Skulker**

_I think it's time that you and I,_

_Arranged a core to heart!_

**Danny**

_Kings don't need advice,_

_From mecha ghosties for a start._

**Skulker**

_If this is where the monarchy is headed,_

_COUNT ME OUT!_

_Out of service, out of Amity,_

_I wouldn't hang about! Ah!_

_This child is getting wildly out of wing~!_

**Danny**

_Oh I just can't wait, to be king~!_

(**AN: For the rest of the song, just imagine what happened during the song in the original movie. Including the stuff that happened to Zazu when it comes to Skulker!**)

**Danny**

_Everybody look left!_

_Everybody look right!_

_Everywhere you look I'm..._

_Standing in spotlight!_

**Skulker**

_NOT! YET!_

**Savannah animal chorus**

_Let every creature go for broke and sing!_

_Let's hear it in the herd, and on the wing!_

_It's gonna be king Danny's finest fling! (Whaaaooo Yeah!)_

**Danny, **_**Danny and chorus**_

**Oh I **_**just can't wait to be king~!**_

**Oh I **_**just can't wait to be king~!**_

**Oh I **_**just can't wait~~**_

_**TO BE KING~~~~~~!**_

It was unfortunate for Skulker that while he was running from the falling animals, he ran right into the Fenton Thermos in his panic! The most humiliating defeat for this hunter ever! Meanwhile, Danny, Sam and Dani went into their cave to take a nice long nap. But while they were sleeping, Danny's body, was experiencing some strange changes with his feline DNA.

* * *

_**Well this chapter is finished! Not nab eh? I like it! Also I'd like it if you guys would give me some ideas for any other disney songs I should do in this fic! I've already decided on Be Prepared from the lion king, but that one won't come around until later on in the story. Also I might do Diggah Tunnah and That's all I need from the lion king 1 1/2. Tell me what you think on the matter! Anyways, read and review! No flames!**_


	5. Danny vs Ember part 1

_**Here's the next episode of Danny Lionheart folks! Sorry to be so late on the update, but I just HAD to take care of this writers block issue! Well, in this chapter, Danny has his encounter with Ember, and a new member joins the pride! Also you'd best ready your hunting knives again, because Skulker is back for revenge because of that humiliating defeat! Also, it shall be revealed as to HOW new members of the pride will become half lion in this chapter! By the way, if they're ghosts, they get brought back to life during the process, but keep any special abilities they had as a ghost, and if they're human, they will GAIN a special ability! Now without further delay... Quick before the hyena come~!**_

"Ember huh? How did she become this famous so quickly?" = Talking

_'Be prepared' = Thinking/Flashbacks/songs_

**"Roooaaaarr!" = Yelling/Roars**

_**Chapter 4: Rematch and New Pride Member! Part 1**_

The ghost zone is plenty different from our world. But like our world it houses it's inhabitants. And right now, we find a white lion fighting one of said inhabitants! "You'll pay for that humiliating defeat furball!" "Wow, how original. Where'd you learn how to make comebacks? The 99 cent store?" Danny shot back at the armored ghost. The two were currently locked in an honor bound duel, while Tucker and Sam were back in the Specter Speeder. A vehicle made to traverse the ghost zone through the use of flight.

"Man, I don't know why Danny doesn't listen to Ember. I mean, have ya heard her? Just take a listen!" Tucker said as he put a CD into the Specter Speeder's radio system. The screen on it showed a fifteen year old girl with a ghostly pale complexion wearing tight black leather clothes, and long hair tied in a ponytail that looked like it was made of blue fire! She was also wearing make-up that screamed KISS fan! This is Ember McLain, teenage rock and roll superstar! And right now, she's singing a song that sounded like the life she used to have.

But Sam wasn't paying attention, because she was more concerned about Danny's safety right now. **"Get him Danny! Knock that hunters block off! Show him who's boss!"** She yelled, cheering him on. Danny was slammed against the windshield of the specter speeder before he leapt off at Skulker again! He gripped the ghost with his claws and sunk his fangs into the ghosts head and unintentionally ripped it off! Danny and the others were greatly surprised by this...until they saw a pair of tiny green legs sticking out of the bottom of the neck! Danny shook it a few times to reveal a small green blob with arms and legs! _'This must be the real Skulker! No wonder he uses that armor...' _Danny thought to himself.

"Well, this is awkward..." Skulker said. "Yes. Yes it is." Danny replied. Skulker then retreated, knowing he stood no chance against the lion as he was now. So Danny made his way back into the Specter Speeder, and laid down next to his mate/wife. "Are you okay Danny?" Sam asked as she curled up next to him. "I'll be fine. It's only a few shallow cuts, nothing major." He said while giving her an affectionate nuzzle. They were about to gear up for a nap when Tucker started singing like a tone-deaf howler monkey! **"EMBER! YOU WILL RE-MEM-BER!"** Man, someone PLEASE get this guy a mute button!

Sam glared in Tucker's direction before looking at Danny. He knew she wanted to at least maim the geek to shut him up, and relented. "Okay!" Sam got up and prepped to pounce with the intention of skinning Tucker alive! **"SHUT UP ALREADY!"** She yelled as she sprung forward. Danny had taken out a camera to capture every moment of this one-sided fight. "Smile!" He said before taking a picture.

_The next day: Casper High School_

It would seem that just about ALL of the students have caught a case of 'Ember Fever' today. Quite literally, everyone was talking about the rock star! They've heard comments like 'Ember rocks!' and 'I love her songs!' it really got the gears in Danny's head turning. "How the heck did this Ember person become this popular so quickly? This is the first I've heard of her!" "Your guess is as good as mine babe!" Sam replied. She certainly wasn't sure how this happened. They came across Tucker who had just closed his locker...and was wearing a tee shirt with the word Ember written on it in fire letters!

"Really dude? Really?!" "Aw, come on Danny! It's Ember fever! You guys have GOT to get with the times!" Tucker said as they walked into Mr. Lancers class. There were some very strange machines in place of the normal desks that everyone was used to. They mostly resembled odd helmets with light bulbs on them hooked up to computer monitors.

"Alright students, take your seats please! Now, I'm sure you've all noticed these odd yet intriguing machines, and are wondering what they're here for. Well, these machines, are known as the Cramtastic 9000! With it, we can literally cram a weeks worth of learning into your heads! And the session begins...RIGHT NOW!" Mr. Lancer said as he pushed a button. It caused the helmets on all of the Cramtastics to move down onto the students heads.

The learning was about to commence...but instead music by Ember was playing instead! The music actually began to drive Sam and Danny completely wacko! Totally BONKERS! They partially transformed as their teeth became fangs and their claws contracted from their fingertips! They ripped off the Cramtastics from their heads and began to go on a berserkers rampage! And if there's one thing you don't wanna mess with, it's an angry lion, and angry lioness!

They both let out a roar as they ran out the window and began to destroy the trees and rocks in front of the school! Mr. Lancer was told about what happened to Danny and Sam in regards to the incident with the portal and immediately called the Fentons! "Hello, Fentons? **Danny and Sam have gone full speed loco! They're still in front of the school, but they're destroying everything in sight!" **_"Don't worry Mr. Lancer, we're on our way! Just make sure they DON'T leave school grounds!" _Jack said from the other side. No sooner had he said that did the FFGAV pull up! Jack, Maddie, Pamela and Jeremy stepped out each armed with loaded tranquilizer guns. Maddie walked up to her son who was in the middle of smashing a rock with his bare fists. Danny caught a whiff of his mother's scent and looked up at her.

"Easy Danny. It's okay! We're not going to hurt you!" She said while holding her hand out to him. Danny walked up and cautiously began to sniff her hand. This behavior puzzled Mr. Lancers class. Well, all except Tucker, Kwan, Star, Paulina and Valerie. Danny told them about their instinctual tendencies because of what happened with the portal, so they thought this might happen. Once Maddie was sure Danny wasn't going to lash out she reached over and scratched him behind the ear like he always liked. It helped him turn back and fall asleep.

But Sam didn't recognize Maddie's scent right away, and lunged at her! Pamela saw this coming and shot a tranquilizer dart at her daughter! It hit its mark right in Sam's shoulder. The effects were near instantaneous as she stopped her attack and fell to the ground in a drowsy state of rest. Pam walked up to her daughter and gently removed the dart. "It's okay Sammy, just calm down. That's it..." She said as she gently stroked her daughters hair. It had the desired effect and made Sam fall asleep. But just when they thought they were out of the woods, a traveling stage pulled up in front of the school. And on that stage...was Ember herself!

The parents looked at their children and saw that even in their sleep the music was agitating them as they grew fitful in their sleep. The students of Casper High had actually stampeded out of their classes and began chanting Ember's name. Only Maddie noticed that the girls hair seemed to grow bigger and more flame like the more the teens chanted. She put that away for later as Danny woke up and was now full lion! They all did note however that his mane had gotten bigger and thicker than it was before. Danny charged forward and pounced landing on the stage. Ember saw him and knew that this would be a challenge.

"Hey Ember, do ya take song requests? How about 'beat it?' That was all the warning she had before Danny pounced again! Ember tried sending musical fists at Danny, but the young lion was far too agile to be hit and knocked the ghost rocker to the ground. He tried to bite her but she used the neck of her guitar to block each attempt. "You're a pain in my side furball! How about you go against the entire student body?!" That was all the warning Danny had before Ember kicked him off and struck a chord on her guitar.

Ectoplasmic soundwaves were sent at the students who had gathered out front and pith them under her control. Their eyes started to glow red as they attacked. Danny saw them coming at him and knew something was wrong with them. But he saw something else. He saw some of the male students hanging up on Star! And she looked terrified. _'Star! She must've somehow avoided the hypnotism! I've gotta help her!'_ Danny thought before leaping over the other students and landing in front of Star.

The students were still running towards them so Danny did the first thing he could think of... He picked Star up by the back of her shirt with his teeth and took off running! But something else happened. Danny's speed had drastically increased! He could tell that he was running at about 45 mph.

By this point Ember had escaped and the students had returned to normal. Once Tucker snapped out of it, the first thing he noticed was that the ghostly rock star was nowhere to be found. "Aw, come on! No encore?! What's up with that?!" He asked in disappointment. Danny meanwhile had stopped in front of his parents and mate before setting Star down. Danny knew the cat was out of the bag so he just decided to tell the truth. _**(No pun intended with the cat thing.) **_"Are you okay Star?" Star didn't say anything. She just kept staring at the lion that is Danny. Danny closed his eyes and flattened his ears waiting for her to call him an abomination... But it never came.

He opened one eye to find Star stroking his mane. "I'm fine Danny. But why didn't you tell anyone that you could do this?" She asked out of curiosity. Danny had relaxed under the feeling of Star stroking his mane. "I was honestly afraid that me and Sam would be labeled as freaks and abominations. So we kept it hidden..." Star just sighed.

"You should've told someone Danny. It's not right to keep things like this bottled up. If it's any consolation, I don't think any less of you. Actually, I'm kinda jealous." Danny was relieved that Star didn't think of him as a freak, and further relaxed under her touch. Sam may have been asleep, but she heard the whole conversation and could tell star was starting to develope feelings for Danny. _'Seems like Danny's found the newest member of the pride.' _

A thought then occurred to Danny. "There's something that I don't understand though." He said looking at his mother. "What's that Danny?" Danny got up and changed back to human form. "When I saved Star from those brainwashed students, I moved at speeds that are not normal for a lion! We need to figure out what's going on!"

Maddie thought about this. "Hmmm... That IS strange... We'd better head on back home so we can run a few tests and figure out what's going on." All of them nodded in agreement. So with that, everyone including Star got into the van and drove off for the Fenton works. They had to do some research.

_**And there's the newest chapter! As you can see, I've finally chosen the newest member of Danny's pride. Once again sorry for the late update. Also if like you to send me some ideas for what species of lioness you want Star to become. It can be one that's already alive or even an extinct species! Well, enjoy! READ AND REVIEW! Flamers not welcome.**_


End file.
